


Mating What?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: 2018 Donnie and Leo are on their mating seasons Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Mating What?

Bluu has been with April for five months. Her friend trusts her now and she insisted if she could make runs and pick up the Turtles’ pizza from their favorite restaurant. Bluu agreed but deep down she was nervous about meeting the brothers again; including Leo.

Something bothered Donnie all day. Spring was arriving but something else was in the air. He tries to stay hidden in his dome of a laboratory and distract himself.

Clara was walking to the lair. She just recently met the turtles and she thought of them as great friends already. She wanted to ask Donnie to help her with her science homework.

Leo tried to focus on his training and meditating but he was having a difficult time of doing that. He thought of Bluu nonstop. He wanted to fuck the living daylights outta her.

Once she exit the pizza shop, Bluu sighed and headed down an alley towards the nearest manhole. She opens it then climbs down with the pizza. It took several minutes to find the lair but she stopped at the opening. She remembered how some of her mutant friends mention how much of a jerk he was, mainly towards females.

Once she opened the glass door, Donnie tensed at her familiar fragrance. His focus was broken and he glanced at Clara.  
“Clara? Oh Hey!”

Clara smiled at Donnie and asked him if he could help her with her homework.

Leo walked out of the dojo as his concentration was shattered once he smelled her scent. He couldn’t control his urges anymore. 

Bluu took a deep breath and entered the lair with the box of pizza.  
“Guys?,”Bluu called,”Are you guys in here?! I brought you piz--!!”

“Sure thing!,”He smiled crookedly,”I'm happy to help! Please sit down!”  
He pulled out a wheel stool from under his table for her.

Clara smiled back at him and took out her science homework sitting down. It was about turtles in mating season. She froze and her eyes widened at that.

Leo grabbed her taking her to his room and he locked his door as he laid her down on his bed. He climbed on top of her licking her neck.

She dropped the pizza the door but Bluu was far too terrified to worry about it.  
“L-Leo?!,”she cried,”What you d-doing?! Aah! L-Let go of me!!”

Now whatever that's been bothering him all day, was now haunting his mind. Slowly Donnie inhaled at her neck and a small sound rose from his throat.

Clara quickly got up and tried to run out of the lab scared out of her mind.

Leo smirked and smelled her neck. Her scent was intoxicating.  
“Oh you’ll see baby you’ll see.”

“Hnngh!,”She flinched. She squeezed her eyes shut and blushed. Her body trembled as she felt his lips were inches towards her fur.

But Don was to fast. Quickly, he managed to grab her arm and pull her back inside. He closed the glass door locking it with a security device attached to it.  
“I'm sorry Clara but I can't bare it anymore!”

Clara started to shake as she was frightened and she started to cry.

Leo then smashed his lips to hers in a bruising heated kiss rubbing her hips. 

“Mmh?!”  
Her eyes shot open again in shock. Now she screamed punched at his chest and shoulders and twisting her legs around in order to break free.

He knocked some if his lab equipment off the iron table and onto the floor then grabbed her and pinned on her top before climbing over them both.  
“Don't be scared, I promise to be gentle!”

Clara squeaked and gasped as she struggled trying to get him off of her.  
“B-but Donnie I don’t want this! Please stop! Turtles mate for life! I’m too young to have sex!” she protested.

Leo tied her wrists and her ankles to his bed posts and he deepened the kiss molding his mouth to hers and he slipped his tongue in.

She had to stop struggling once she was losing air from their rough kiss. She turned her face away to cough a little.

“Don't worry your human and I'm only mutant,”he said, “If your worried about pregnancy it's not possible between us two!”  
He dove in for a kiss. 

“B-but Donnie please! Turtles mate for life! I can’t be your mate for life! I have a life I wanna live and plus I just met you! We don’t really know each other yet!” Clara said protesting again.

Leo then began to create love marks on her skin with his sharp teeth creating hickeys in his wake as he groped her breasts.

He stopped to stroke her face affectionately.  
“Don't worry no other man would take better care of you than I would. Please understand that I have deep feelings for you!”

“L-Leo you're s-scaring me!,”she whimpered  
Her body shook at his touch.

Clara sighed. She didn’t know what to do in a situation like this. She sighed and just let him do it.  
“I-I’m all yours,” she said sadly sniffling.

“Please calm down Bluu. I promise I will not hurt you! I care greatly for you! I love you! I’m on my mating season right now,” Leo cooed to her sucking love bites across her shoulders.

“B-But have you done it...Aah...with any other female? My fr-friends ...hngh..told me ...you were a jerk!”  
It was a daring move she thought she would never put out.

Donnie kissed her cheek slow and sensually.  
“I love you Clara,”he whispered, “Ever since I saw you!”

Clara’s cheeks flushed and blushed a light shade of pink whimpering.

Leo shook his head no.  
“Where’d you get that ludicrous lie?! I’m not a jerk and no I’ve never done it with any female!” he said then he took her shirt off sucking on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola then tweaked the other.

“Aah! Haah!,”she moaned.  
Bluu’s eyes closed again and held his head lightly. The sensation was driving her to edge of sanity.  
“Leo...Aah! Leo...I'm sorry! I didn't kn-know…!!”

He kissed at her face some more then teased at her ear using his teeth to bruise them.

Clara started to moan and mewl as she arched her back shuddering in delight now.

Leo nodded smiling at her stroking her cheek as he made the nipple harden then switched to the other one.

She arched her backing whining sweetly. 

He held her head and turned it to the side to get more access to the skin on her neck.  
Don took his time and sucked and lick at her tender flesh.

Clara whimpered and groaned softly as her body racked with pleasure.

Leo then went down making hickeys on her ribs hips and then her stomach as he started to finger her with two digits.

She hissed and grabbed the sheets controlling herself from thrusting. 

Once he nibbled down on her collarbone he ripped out her top.  
“Wow Clara,”he smirked down her heaving peeks. He admired them with a firm grip.

“Ahh Donnie please!” Clara whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Leo sucked on her clit as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls groaning.

“Wo-Woah! LEO!,”Bluu moaned. She panted heavily as her toes curled with delight. 

He lowered his head to give one of them a long suck. “Mmm , Clara,”he groaned.

Clara held his head closer to her chest arching her back moaning.

Leo then took his fingers out of her as his erected hard shaft dropped down.

Her eyes open halfway to stare at Leo with curiosity then widen when they spotted his erection throbbing near her entrance.

He lightly bobbed his head suckling her nipple then swirled his tongue at it before nibbling at the other.

Clara threw her head back on the table.  
“Donnie can we please go to your room to do this?”

Leo then gently shoved his length into her as he thrusted slowly and surely into her grunting.

Her virgin walls crumbled and startled her body. Bluu gasped and her eyes widen.  
“Wait! I-It' hurts! Pull it out please!”

He stops then nods. Don gets off the table first and grabbed her hand. He unlocked the door and cautiously lead her out. He had to make sure none of his brothers were nowhere in sight consider they were in the mating cycle as well.  
Quickly he scooped her in his arms then carried into his bedroom. 

Clara squeaked and gasped blushing staring up at him.

Leo still inside her stayed still and calmed her down kissing her all over her face.

It soothed her down. Bluu wrapped her arms around his back preparing herself then held still giving him the permission to move.

He made to his room and locked the door.  
“My other brothers still have their urges but I can't share you with them!”  
Don set her down on the bed and return to what he was doing. 

Clara elicited some loud moans and mewls as she gripped his sheets.

Leo started to move in her thrusting deeper faster and harder into her growling.

“Leo! Aaah!,”she moaned in his ear as she hugged him close. 

He sucked at her rosebud some more then leaves it swollen. Don peels off the rest of her clothes and kissed more of her skin.

Clara shivered and her body twitched in delight mewling.

Leo slapped his hips against hers as skin grinded against skin.

“Aah! Aah! Aaagh!!”  
Her body jerked up and down in his rhythm. 

The lower he went, the sweeter the scent rose. He chirped with hunger craving to taste her. Don could feel her womanhood slowly moistening. 

“Please Donnie! Finger me and eat me out!” Clara said whimpering.

Leo h him whimpering.

Leo nodded and blushed a deep shade of red as he moaned softly.

Bluu blinked ,she had no idea why he was so excited and stroke his tail without caution. “I wonder why you have to--!”  
Suddenly she was pushed against cold tile wall.

“Don't worry,”He smirked, “I won't forget your sweet juicy breasts!”  
He grabbed Clara by her hips and pulled her on his lap lowering his head in between her perky peeks. 

Clara gasped and squeaked as she arched her back.

Leo shoved himself inside her groaning wrapping her legs around his waist as he bucked up into her.

“A-Aaaugh! Ooh, Leo!!,”She cried.  
His shaft rushed and filled in more of her than she could believe. It startled her but melted her away afterwards. 

He squeezed them in both hands then puts one of the nipples into his mouth. He sucked with a soft hum.

Clara held his head close to her chest as she moaned loudly.

Leo pounded and pumped into her faster gripping her hips.

Her claws drew lines across his shell as she moaned again.

“How do you like that my sweet little patient?,”Don asked then flicked his tongue around the bud some more. 

Clara said she absolutely loved it and she whimpered arching her back in lust.

Leo thrusted at an inhuman speed into her as he picked up the pace growling.

Bluu shrieked like a little prey that she was and her back pounded against the wall repeatedly. 

Don abandon the first nipple then attack the next one using his teeth.

Clara then held his head closer to her chest again as she let out some more moans.

Leo reached her g spot after searching and searching through her folds and hit it with accuracy.

“Ooh! Aaugh!!”  
She squeezed him closer against her body.  
Her lips pressed on his neck then kissed at it.

Already he was turning on and groan when his member poked at her opening.  
Don finished suckling and tried nibbling the rest of her skin before erection throbbed painfully. 

“Ahh Doctor Donnie please! I need you inside me already!” Clara moaned.

Leo climaxed into her as he filled her up with his hot seeds grunting.

Bluu squeaked and her legs twitched before she orgasmed too.  
Now she was in a panting mess as she held into him.  
“I think I figure out,”She sighed,” why... you have a tail.”

He said no more just toss her on the bed this time on her stomach.  
Don smooth her cute ass on his palm then gave it a slap.

Clara yelped and squeaked gasping as her face flushed beet red.

Leo nodded and smirked at her pulling out of her panting laying down next to her.

“You feel really good, “He purred.  
Don slapped it the second time then spread her legs and pushed himself inside.

Clara squeaked and yelped again then started to moan as her butt was up in the air.

Leo pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes falling asleep.

She hugged his head softly kissing it and nuzzling it before she fell asleep.

He grabbed her hips pulling halfway out then shoved himself in and repeated this pattern in a faster pace.

Clara cried out from the pleasure as she mewled softly arching her back.

“Aah! You feel so much tighter in this position!”  
He pressed a hand on her back to keep her upper half towards the mattress and her rear higher in the air without losing his rhythm. 

“Ugh fuck! Doctor Donnie you feel so amazing inside me!” Clara whimpered gripping his sheets.

The tighter he squeeze her sides the deeper he ram inside her. His shaft already stirred around in her stomach.

Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she scratched his sheets and shivered and twitched.

“I see your feeling better, little patient~!”  
He pounded her harder until the bed whine loudly.

Clara felt herself climax all over his member and she moaned softly.

Don burst cum into her womb and over her thighs and sheets. He stayed locked in keeping his balance over without dropping his weight as he took a moment to catch his breath. 

Clara pulled him out of her as she panted and collapsed on the bed.

“Sorry,”he spoke,” I almost lost it for a minute there!”  
He rest on his side but hugged Clara’s back nuzzling into her neck.

Clara whimpered softly turning to gaze into his masked eyes.  
“I love you Donnie and it’s ok. God you’re so sexy and hot!”

“Your the most irresistible being as well and I love you too!”  
He got on his elbows to kiss her mouth.


End file.
